


The two of us

by setsura



Series: A ring for you [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Continuation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsura/pseuds/setsura
Summary: Realization dawns on Saeyoung that Jumin may have something planned for him to be a rightful heir. And that he might not be a part of it.





	

A redheaded boy is sitting on an expensive sofa inside a lavish mansion, the sound of a game being played could be heard as the said male is so caught up in playing graystation. He doesn’t even hear the clicking sound of the door as he keeps on pushing the button on the game stick. The soft sound of footsteps was left unheard, it’s been covered by the loud sound of the game he plays. A pair of strong arm wraps itself around the younger male’s body, he could feel a soft kiss planted on the area right beside his ear as the other breath in the scent of fresh shampoo from his hair,

“It’s rare for you to be at home this early, Han Jumin.”

“...”

The handsome taller male seems to be not in his best mood as he didn't answer, but he noticed the clicking sound of the doorknob and turn his head only to find out that a stranger has entered his chamber.

“So this is where you live in, what a big and extravagant mansion.” Said a woman with bright red hair and gaudy appearance.

“Who are you? How did you get in?” The black haired male deadpanned.

“Why, I’m your fiancee, Sarah. Didn’t your father told you about me?” She replied cheerfully, slowly making her way towards the handsome corporate director.

“I have no recollection of whatsoever you’re talking about, leave or I will have to call the security.” The latter interjected with a flat expression, finally leaving his comfortable position to cross his hand while leaning on the back of the couch.

“W-wha- So rude! I don’t believe that I’d get this kind of reception from my future husband.” She snapped while Jumin still looks at her with an indifferent expression.

“Who lets you in anyway, I’ll have him fired tomorrow, I shall let Assistant Kang know about this.” Jumin reach his pocket to take out his phone and text his assistant.

“I-it doesn’t matter who, the fact that your father sent me here won’t change. I am your fiance and you will get married to me soon. You can call your father and I'm sure he will be pleased to tell you about me. Anyway, who is he? A friend of yours? Jumin ya, you should look for a friend in your class, an unruly boy like him won’t fit you. You should be fine with just me in your li-”

“Leave.” He interrupted, expression slowly changing from not caring to a very cold expression.

“Excuse me?”

“Leave. Now. Barging into someone else’s property and coming into my room without permission, you’ve got to have a very fine lawyer to represent you in the court.” Jumin dialed a speed dial on his phone, someone picked up instantly,

“Guards, take her away. She has trespassed without my permission. And don’t let anyone in besides my friend, not even the one my father sends. I am your boss, not my father. Yes, Escort her out of my property.”

“What?! Okay, I will go home for today, I’ll remember this, Han Jumin!” She protested as the guards come and drag her out.

Jumin went to follow the guard to discuss something that includes strictly not letting anyone in. The black haired male close the door when the ruckus has died down and place his right hand on his forehead.

“An unnecessary fuss...” He raised his head as his eyes is searching for something, someone. but he could find no one on the couch.

“Saeyoung, where are you?” The corporate heir scanned the room to see any trace of the younger male, but of to no avail, he finds nothing. The room is just so empty of any other presence beside he himself and his lovely cat, he could only hear the sound of game left behind by the player. He looks around, the bathroom, bedroom, everywhere.

“Saeyoung? Sae-”

His beautiful dark eyes land on a figure of a small box lying on the floor, forgotten by its owner. He has a premonition, he picks it up slowly and when he proceeds to open the box, he finds a very beautiful ring with a simple design and from the size, it can’t be Saeyoung’s. Though the one who left it there must be Saeyoung, his mind is piecing up the puzzle, then that would mean... He picks up his phone once more and let out an immediate order.

“Guards, secure the perimeter, don’t let the sports car in the basement gets away, do whatever you can.”

“I’m sorry Mr.Han, he’s already gone around five minutes ago.”

.

.

.

[57 Missed call ]

Inside a dark room, Saeyoung is lying on the floor, eyes fixed on his phone screen that keeps on flashing,

 

[Saeyoung

Why are you not picking up my call?

We need to talk.

I honestly don’t know her,

I’ve told the guards not to let anyone in,

Except you.

I’ve told my father that I don’t want her.

I’ve also told him that I have someone I love.]

 

[You shouldn't go against your father.

Think about your future, Mr. corporate heir lol.

It ends here.

I'm sorry.]

 

[Saeyoung, pick up my call]

 

_I was always scared_

_Can I really be this happy_

_Is it okay for me to be this happy_

_I’m scared_

_So scared_

_That someday all of this would just fade away_

_That someday you would leave me alone_

_I was so drunk in happiness that I forgot_

_That I don’t deserve to be happy._

 

His hand grabs the empty air around his phone, not daring to pick up the call from the love of his life.

He hear a sound of something approached him, the thing stops right in front of him and is speaking in a robotic tone,

"I’m activated when you are sad!" The robotic cat moves closer towards him, Saeyoung replies weakly,

“Oh, it’s you...”

"You are sad, why is that? Is it love?" It asked, analyzing the data of his heartbeat, expression and all,

“Then you should call Han Jumin." The robot slides away, bringing his phone closer to him,

"No, that won’t solve the problem…” He replied, closing his eyes slowly, surrendering to the tiredness that slowly overcoming his senses.

“Then would you like to see what he’s doing right now?”

The robotic cat projects something towards the wall, it's a scene of Jumin’s room as seen from the security camera. So apparently, Jumin hasn’t sleep yet.

A soft sound of a beautiful music reach his ears, a gentle lullaby that soothe his already tired heart like a warm cup of coffee in winter. He knows this song too well, a song he loves to hear as he watched Jumin played the piano from the veranda. He opened his eyes slowly to see Jumin playing the piano, fastening his tempo, drowning in his own emotion as his long refined fingers dance on the keyboard. He could feel the hidden pain among the tone he played, he could feel every emotion the latter couldn’t show on his face and a single drop of tears falls down from his eyes towards the cold floor,

Words, barely a whisper, escapes his lips,

“I’m sorry...”

He fell into a deep slumber while listening to the sweet lullaby from the one he loves.

He doesn’t even realize someone entering his chamber or the feeling of a soft, silky thing brushed against his freezing skin. Even when he’s being carried up to his own bed and being tucked inside the blanket, he's still sleeping peacefully.

.

.

.

His body snuggled closer to the thing that emits a very nice warmth on his body. He encircled his hand on the soft yet sturdy warm...thing?  His hand trails a bit and his eyes jerked open the moment he realizes that it’s the warmth of a person, the feel of a human. Someone entered his house, someone broke into his safe haven. He raised his head spontaneously to see the perpetrator and he sees his worst nightmare, in flesh. The handsome face of the corporate director he desperately avoids at all cost is there, brows arched slightly at the loss of the warmth the other provide. Words are lost in his throat. Han Jumin is sleeping right beside him, still wearing his designer shirt and pants. Saeyoung raised his body only to find Jumin’s suit above his blanket, covering his body the whole night. The latter’s eyes fluttered open to his horror, he’s so not ready for this early in the morning,.

“Hey, what are you doing in my house? And how did you get in?” Saeyoung shot him first with questions. Jumin raised half of his body and stretched his neck left and right, then slicked his hair back. He explains in a hoarse voice, still half awake,

“You left so suddenly, I was unable to sleep and played the piano all night long, then a message came from your phone. It was some coordinates, so I call my private chauffeur and have him drive me here. The questions on the gate was ridiculous, but I managed to answer all of it and get inside. Then, I found you sleeping on the floor, why did you do that? You could catch a cold.”

The redhead is both exasperated and frustrated at his explanation,

“Go home, this isn’t your home and it’s work hour for you, Jaehee will go frantic.” He told him off, hand gripping on the sheet, not daring to meet the other’s eyes.

“No. I’m not leaving until you give me a satisfactory answer about what happened last night.” Jumin stressed out with a stare that would burn hole in a steel, Saeyoung releases his grips on the sheet and proceeds to leave his bed,

“I have nothing to tell, lea-” Jumin grabs his hand and makes him look back.

“Does it have something to do with this?” Jumin took out something from his suit’s pocket to reveal a dark blue colored box. Recognition dawns on Saeyoung as he is briefly taken aback before he could gather himself and back to his normal disposition.

“I don’t know what it is, it’s not mine.” He stated,

“Sure, it’s not yours, I bought yours, the one you’ve been hiding inside your shirt. So, this… This is mine, you brought it to me.” The black haired male divulge his proposition as the latter’s body stiffened,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answered briefly, shaking Jumin’s grip on his hand and turns his body around to walk away from the main source of his problem right now, only to find that his body has been engulfed by the taller male from behind. Each hand encircling his shoulder and waist while the latter’s head is buried in the crook of his neck...

“Saeyoung, tell me why did you leave me, tell me what I did wrong, I will fix everything.” The voice comes out softer than he had expected and Saeyoung almost gives in to the warmth. His body responded with the urge to just turn around and holds him back, but his mind resisted so his body just flinched a bit

“No, you’re not wrong, I’m the one who’s wrong.”

“Then I would forgive you, I’ll forgive everything about you, so please come back with me.”

“No, Jumin, you won’t understand.” Jumin’s hold on his body tightened as he spoke in a deeper tone than usual albeit thicker with emotion,

“Then make me understand. Tell me in a way that I could be able to understand... Do you know, Saeyoung? I keep thinking of you all night, whether you’re okay, whether you’ve eaten, whether you were able to sleep well. What were you doing, were you thinking about me? Why were you not there with me? My head's full of question and not even once I have stopped thinking about you. I thought I’m going crazy... I thought I’m losing my mind without you by my side... Saeyoung, please, don’t leave..”

Saeyoung thought he must have gone insane because he swears that he could hear the black haired male’s voice quavering,

“Is it her? is it my title? Or is it my birthright? If I were to throw away everything, would you come back to me?” This is impossible, the proud and dignified young director suggested throwing away his title just for a rural, suspicious and dangerous brat. Saeyong gritted his teeth as his face heats up and tears swells up on his eyes. His heart beat faster, his head starting to spin, he’s confused, unsure, unsettled, scared, and anxious resulting in him covered his face with both of his hands,

“I don’t know! I don’t know anymore! I know that I must not be with you, we can’t be together! But why?! When I’m alone I ends up thinking about you, I was so nervous that I ends up not doing anything, I can’t think, I have no appetite, I can’t even work! I don’t understand, what should I do?!” A silence fills the room after the emotional outburst,

“Then don’t think.” The taller male releases his hold on Saeyoung’s body and walk around so he is standing face to face with the beautiful redhead male who’s still hiding his face behind his hands. He pulls the latter’s hand gently and bends over to meet the other’s beautiful golden eyes that remind him of the beautiful color of the fall season,

“Just accept my love... All of it.”

They exchange looks and Jumin smiled as he could see his own reflection in the latter’s eyes.

“Believe in the man who had loved you all day and night for 2580.55 days.”

Jumin looks straight into his eyes, he doesn't like it when Jumin do that because he will ends up believing everything he said. The taller male pulls his face closer slowly as if he’s asking for Saeyoung’s permission to kiss him. And Saeyoung lets their lips meet, he could have rejected it and push him away, but he didn’t. He slowly closes his eyes as he savor the feeling of being complete. He surrendered to his feelings, this is what he longs for. His hand is clutching to Jumin’s shirt as if the raven haired male is his lifeline. Jumin deepened his kiss, savoring the warmth of the redhead’s lips against his. The dark eyed male nibbled at Saeyoung’s lower lip, asking for more, and when the latter lets him in, he takes his chance to fully explore Saeyoung’s mouth. They keep locking their lips until they ran out of breath. Saeyoung part his lips first to breathe a fresh air and his eyes accidentally meet with Jumin. The black haired male is still intoxicated by the exhilarating kiss and there’s still something more hiding in the glint of his hungry eyes. He takes a deep breath and lets it out,

“I really want to make you mine right here, right now... But, I’ll wait until you’re ready… So, why don’t you make me yours first?” He took out the box and hands over the ring to its rightful owner. Saeyoung hesitated, but Jumin stated clearly,

“I’m a very persistent man, I will chase you to the end of the earth if it will make you mine. And you know that there’s literally nothing I can’t do now that I know you’re still in love with me.”

Saeyoung didn’t know what he wanted to do at that time, either cringing or ran away as fast as he can, but instead he pulled Jumin’s right hand. He slides the ring slowly and when he finished, he kissed the right side of the black haired male’s lips as he snickered,

“I will make sure that you will regret this decision someday.” Jumin brings his hand closer to his lips and kissed the ring, saying,

“I will look forward to it, Saeyoung.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ring Saeyoung gave to Jumin is decorated with black opal and diamond, it's Jumin's birthstone that represent hope, innocence and purity. It also has strong connotations of happiness, faithfulness, loyalty and confidence.  
> The carving in the ring : vandaag, morgen, altijd which means : today, tomorrow, always in dutch.


End file.
